The 1st Hunger Games
by KawaiiGirl53
Summary: The story of the 1st ever Hunger Games to take place in Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Hunger Games fanfic so I hope you think its ok. I'm not used to writing this many POVs. As always constructive criticism is helpful but if you don't like it don't read it.**

The 1st Hunger Games

The whole of Panem stopped as the presidents face appeared on the screen. President Rain spoke.  
"To keep the people in check after the failed rebellion we will be hosting an annual event of The Hunger Games. Two tributes between the ages of 12 and 18 will be chosen and sent into an arena to fight to the death until only one is standing."

 **Authors Note: As this is the first episode its really short but I promise they will get longer.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to write a chapter for every district reaping so if you don't want to read that skip ahead.**

The 1st Hunger Games

District 1:

Maximus Hine 18 District 1 Male:

Wake up. Train. Sleep. This is all I've been doing for the past year since the Hunger Games were announced. But, today it's finally my time. My time to volunteer. My time to win. Most children will be cowering in fear but not me I am ready to fight, ready to win.

My alarm sounds at six as I jump out of bed. The day of the reaping. Quickly, I get dressed and head down for breakfast I see mum at the stove cooking pancakes. I feel I slight pang of guilt as I realise she doesn't know what I'm going to do but I quickly correct myself, I can't let myself feel. It's always been my mum and me and I realise if I die I will make her sad but if I kill I will make her disappointed. I grab a plate and sit down at the kitchen table. Eating quickly, I realise I should probably train. I know how to use nearly every weapon but just in case.

A couple of hours later, I realised it was half twelve. I should probably get to the reaping. Mum caught me as I was walking out the door, "Don't worry Max your names only in there ten times you won't be picked." Another pang of guilt went through me, remembering I was going to be killing people I instantly toughened up. Ten minutes later I was at the reaping. They pricked my finger and collected some of my blood; I walked over to the 18 year olds section, I didn't have any friends so I stood alone. The reaping started. The girls went first. Our escort drew a piece of paper out of the bowl, "Annabeth Case" she read out. Well I didn't know her, even though we all went to the same school. I saw her make her way up onto the stage, she didn't look petrified which surprised me; at least some people could keep their emotions in check. Then it was the boys turn, the name Dylan Tyler was read out. But before he could even step out of his section I ran to the middle and yelled, "I volunteer!" Every head turned to look at me as I made my way calm and collected to the stage. 

Annabeth Case 15 District 1 Female:

Beep beep beep beep. My alarm went off as I opened my eyes groggily to see light streaming in my windows. Realising it was the day of the reaping I started to panic. I knew there was no point worrying though my name was only in the bowl seven times and plus if I did get picked I knew how to use a knife( I wasn't totally stupid either ). Walking down to breakfast I see my mum my dad and sister, Annabelle, she runs towards me and I lift her up and hug her, "Morning Sissy!" she yells in my face  
"Morning to you too," I smile at her. Thank god she's only seven I couldn't bare it if she went into the Games. Setting her down, I walk over to the toaster and make myself some toast. Realising, this might be my last day at home and the last day seeing my family I settle down on the sofa and receive a hug from my parents and Annabelle; this is how it should be.

Four and a half hours later, I, regrettably, have to get dressed and make my way to the reaping. When I reach the square the peace keepers take some of my blood then I move over to the fifteen year olds section. I spot my friend, Bella, I walk over to her. As soon as I reach her the reaping starts. The girls go first. Our escort draws out a piece of paper, time seems to stop. "Annabeth Chase." At that point I strongly considered if I should run, realising that was stupid I make my way up onto the stage, tight lipped. If I'm going to be in these games I'm not going to cry about it. I just hope I can survive. My last thought is of Annabelle before I finally reach the stage.

 **Authors Note: So that was district ones tributes what did you think, only 'sighs' eleven more districts to go. I won't be able to update for a few days since I'm going sleep at a friend's house.** **Sorry if this chapter is short, the reaping chapters will be, but the rest will be longer. Thanks for reading.**

 **Bye**


End file.
